Lugar de Paso
by FrAnFuRt
Summary: Una versión alternativa y muy amarga del amor de Sirius y Remus...


Quiero dedicar este pequeño fic a mis amigas, ya que me dieron indirectamente la inspiración para escribirlo.

Lugar de Paso

Todo empezó con un simple desajuste en los horarios de Sirius cuando salimos de Hogwarts. Sucedió que comenzó a vivir con James en un apartamento ubicado en un lugar muy concurrido de Londres, cursando sus estudios de Auror por las mañanas y trabajando unas horas en el Ministerio por las tardes, para ganar algunos galleons extra. Por mi parte, yo regresé a la casa de mis padres, quienes pasaban gran parte del día fuera. Estudiaba para convertirme en profesor, lo cual me dejaba bastante tiempo libre, sobre todo por las tardes.

Un día lluvioso, a eso de las 2 de la tarde, llamaron a nuestra puerta. Era Sirius.

- ¡Hola Moony! – me saludó, depositando su bolso en el suelo - ¿Qué haces¿Estás ocupado?

Su mirada tenía algo, ese brillo extraño que tienen las de los que solicitan algo…

- No mucho, estaba estudiando… - respondí, y le hice un gesto para que pasara. Como supuse, no se hizo de rogar - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

No podía evitar tratarlo fríamente. No nos veíamos hacían meses y me había propuesto olvidar los sentimientos peculiares que había estado sintiendo por él, por lo que esa visita suya no concordaba con mis planes.

- Vine a visitarte – declaró él, acercándose a mí. Me limité a arquear levemente las cejas – Me quedó un espacio de dos horas entre la universidad y el ministerio, y como tu casa me quedaba de paso y la mía está tan lejos pensé que me podrías resguardar de la lluvia un rato – sonrió ampliamente.

Intenté corresponderle la sonrisa, pero no lo logré. Entonces, él cerró la puerta y acto seguido me abrazó. No supe que decirle, pero por suerte el me soltó y caminó hacia la salita.

- Bueno, Moony, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius apareció en mi puerta todos los otros días de la semana y de las posteriores. Poco a poco fue estableciéndose una rutina entre nosotros, que incluía cereales con leche, ajedrez mágico y repaso de mis lecciones. La mayor parte del tiempo sentía que nos divertíamos, pero él seguía justificando sus visitas con que mi casa era solo un lugar de paso, con un leve tono despectivo en la voz.

Luego de un tiempo, comenzamos a tener largas charlas sobre los temas que nos preocupaban, aunque también pasábamos horas divagando sobre estupideces. Un día, mientras me contaba sobre una chica que había conocido, sentí como si vomitara una bandada de mariposas.

- ¿Estás bien, Moony? – me preguntó al notarme más pálido que de costumbre.

Respondí afirmativamente, pero la verdad es que me había dado el primer seudo arrebato de celos de mi vida. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Estaba siendo casi evidente, yo, el más correcto y discreto.

- ¿Seguro? – y acudió hacia el pequeño sillón en el que estaba sentado. Intenté apartarme, pero el me atrapó rápidamente y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces, él pareció ver en los míos algo sombrío y nebuloso. Quizás se dio cuenta que era solo amor escondido, pero lo más probable es que solo haya pensado que uno de sus besos me reconfortaría.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me acariciaba la cara y me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, si estaba enfermo, si gustaba tomar un vaso de agua. Yo solo me llevé un dedo a los labios sin ningún pudor, palpando la superficie dónde habíamos hecho contacto. Sirius me miró un tanto extrañado, para él no había significado nada más que reconfortar a un amigo enfermo.

OoOoOoOoOo

No sé en que momento los besos comenzaron a hacerse usuales, pero creo que fue por la época en la que empecé a esperar con ansias la visita diaria que Sirius me hacía. Nuestra incierta relación no me importaba, tampoco lo que verdaderamente sintiera el por mí. Sin embargo, en lo más hondo de mí conservaba una esperanza de que lo que estábamos viviendo tuviera cierta trascendencia para él.

Por lo general solo vivía para el momento en que nos abrazábamos y nuestros cuerpos encajaban como dos pedazos de una varita rota, ese instante en el cual por fin encontraba lo que andaba buscando. A veces creía ser feliz.

Sin embargo, nada bueno dura para siempre. Luego de un tiempo, los horarios de mi compañero cambiaron y ya no tuvo tiempo para pasarse por mi casa. Nuestra relación volvió a hacerse esporádica, lo cual implicó que yo entendiera súbitamente que lo que era solo un lugar de paso para Sirius no era mi casa, sino yo mismo.

En fin… extraño fragmento… no sé porqué lo visualizo en blanco y negro….


End file.
